Tom Hiddleston
' Thomas William "Tom" Hiddleston '(born February 9, 1981) is an English actor of stage, film, and television who is best known for his portrayal of the Marvel Comics villain, Loki, in the Marvel Universe Films. He dated Taylor Swift from June 2016 to September 2016. Career Born in Westminster, London, Tom got his first role in 2001 in the ITV series Nichloas Nickleby ''when he was a student at Pembroke College at the University of Cambridge and got his first film role in the 2006 film ''Unrelated ''after he had graduated from the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art. He has worked in various TV shows such as ''Victoria Cross Heroes ''and in television films such as ''The Gathering Storm. He has also worked in theater, appearing in plays such as Cymberline, The Changling, ''and ''The Kingdom of Earth. He has even appeared in an ad campaign for the car company Jaguar. He received an Emmy nomination for his work in the television mini-series The Night Manager. Tom's biggest role to date is that of Loki, God of Mischief, in 2011's Thor. He reprised the role in 2012's The Avengers and 2013's Thor: The Dark World. He will be back as Loki in 2017's Thor: Ragnarok ''as well as ''The Avengers: Infinity War ''films in 2018 and 2019. He has also appeared in other films such as ''War Horse, Crimson Peak, and I Saw The Light. Relationship with Taylor Tom met Taylor when both were co-chairing the annual Met Gala in New York in May 2016. A video showing the two hanging out and dancing together went viral. In June 2016, a couple of weeks after the announcement of her breakup with DJ Calvin Harris, Tom and Taylor were photographed at a beach kissing near her home in Watch Hill, Rhode Island. Both were later spotted leaving Rhode Island aboard a private jet. They even attended Selena Gomez's concert in Nashville on June 21 with Taylor's longtime best friend Abigail Anderson and her boyfriend Matt. The two have since been seen together in London and in Rome, Italy. They celebrated the 4th of July together along with several of Taylor's friends at her home in Rhode Island. They even spent time together in Australia while Tom worked on the film Thor: Ragnarok. They were even spotted in Los Angeles after Tom had appeared at ComicCon in San Diego where he promoted his next film, Kong: Skull Island. Split On September 6, 2016, reports came out that Tom and Taylor had split after three months of dating. Personal life Besides Taylor, Tom has also dated actress Susannah Fielding from 2008-2011. Trivia * While filming a fight scene for 2012's The Avengers, Tom encouraged co-star Chris Hemsworth, who portrays Thor, to hit him really hard because the film's director thought that the scene needed to be more believable. * For the 2016 film I Saw The Light, Tom, who portrays country music legend Hank Williams in the film, got to work with country singer Rodney Crowell, who helped him with his singing and guitar playing. * Tom and Taylor were affectionately referred to by fans as "Hiddleswift". Official Accounts * Instagram * Photostags.com * Facebook * Twitter Category:Boyfriends